introducing lives
by Pokemist
Summary: a couple, that doesn't know they are couples, never being friendly to each other, always fighting, caring but not sacrificing can know that they are for each other maybe or maybe not.
1. Chapter 1

**INTRODUCING LIVES**

 **Well it's my another fanfic. It's about a teenage boy who is childish but sweet named ash and a girl who is irritating sometimes but a kind hearted girl named misty. Ash at the age of 10 met misty since then they are good friends. They are away from each other and now meeting for a Christmas celebration. Ash is going to meet his friend but it's going to be something more interesting. So…..let's find it out.**

"Ash wake up" a lady said in an angry voice.

"Ok, I got up whats the matter? why are you waking up me too early mom?" Boy replied in a sleepy tone.

Well you forgot you are going to meet misty.

Oh no! how can I forget this big thing.

So what are you planning for her?

A gift.

What kind of gift?

I will ask to her what she wants.

The boy gets up and get ready for a trip. He holds the yellow cute pokemon on his shoulder and get out of a small house.

Ash! Wait for me. I am also coming. Stone type gym leader says.

Oh sorry I m in a hurry to meet misty. Ash says

So you are too eager to meet misty

No, I am just as a friend.

Ok I doesn't say not like a friend.

Let's change the topic.

So did you bought anything for her.

I will ask her what she wants.

That's nice.

 _ **On the other hand at mistys home.**_

Lily you said ash is coming. An orange hair trainer asks in excitement.

Yes he is coming. By the way why are you so exited? Trainers sister lily says.

I am not exited.

Really?

Yes, I am not waiting for that piece of junk.

A piece of junk?

yes, and please stop teasing me.

 **The two are going to meet each other. Misty is quite exited and ash is eager to see her. the two lives are going to be introduced once again but this time something will going to happen that is so special to them.i am not going to tell you a whole story but a hint is given to you. Just wait for my next update and see is their Christmas is going to be fab or not. Keep reading and reviewing.**


	2. CHAPTER 2

**It's the next chapter. Enjoy reading!**

Misty rushes to her room. She thinks _if it is true ash is coming, I am sure that he will be here till Christmas. But….will I am able to confess my feeling._ Misty start murmuring _ash I love you but I am not sure that you also. Maybe it's a one sided love. I don't want to lose you, i….i just can't live without you. If you will be gone than I will…I will do._ Suddenly a female voice starts saying 'really? You said him a piece of junk and now you are crying for him. You are madly in love with him, so why you hide all these things from us?'

Misty replies ' I don't want to let you know. I am not sure that he likes me he always talks about May. When I say who is your best friend he says May.

'C'mon misty they are just friends'

'How can you be so sure'

'I am not sure but its true'

'What true is he can never be mine'

'So, you are not confessing your feelings'

'I will'

When?'

'At Christmas party maybe…..'

'What maybe'

'Ok now please close this topic'

 _ **Ting-tong ting-tong.**_ _Door bell rings._

 _Misty rushes to door and opens it. A black haired boy says hi and hugs misty. Misty hugs him with a little feeling of amazement._

' _Ash I am really happy to see you after such a long time, nice to meet you too Brock.' The orange haired trainer says._

' _Guys I am going to take rest, you both talk' Brock and lily goes from there leaving ash and misty alone._

'Ash….' Misty says.

'Yes, what?' ash says.

'do you missed me throughout your heonn journey'

'Yes, I missed you throughout my journey. Why are you asking?'

' I thought you are enjoying with may'

'yes I am but tell me why are you asking'

'No reason, well have you bought anything for me as a Christmas present'

' what do you want?'

' you have to decide yourself'

Misty goes to her room. Ash while forwarding to his room thinks _why misty is asking questions like that. Maybe she doesn't like may. Well I have to decide a good gift for Christmas is tomorrow and till now I have no idea about it._

Ash sleeps on bed thinking about misty.

 **At midnight-**

 **Well it will reveal in next chapter what is going to happen. Something great but shocking. Keep reading and reviewing.**


	3. Chapter 3

'Ash! Ash wake up'

'whats the matter misty'

Ash i….i cant sleep'

'why?'

'Because there is cockroach'

'Hahaha hahaha you are afraid of a cockroach'

'its not the matter of laughing'

'Ok, ok what you want from me now'

'can I sleep in your room'

' in my room' ash lightly blushes.

' can I'

'yes but…where I will sleep'

'with me…..i mean in this room on sofa'

'no, I cant you can sleep here I will sleep with brock'

'why?'

' I can't '

'So you are going'

'Yes but you have to give me good present tommorow'

'Yes I have decided your present'

'What it is'

'See it tomorrow'

Ash sleeps in brock's room. In morning approx 6:00 ash goes for a walk thinking about misty's present. He knows today is Christmas and he has to decide fast. Ash walks and sees a shop. It is open too early. He takes his yellow Pokémon and moves inside. There was a huge pile of Christmas presents. He starts seeing different things. He finally decides a present. He slowly moves to counter.

'so you have chosen what you want' a sweet lady asks.

'yes I want this poke ball nurse joy' ash replies.

' so what brought you this early in pokemon center'

'I was searching a Christmas present for my friend'

'so what are you giving?'

'I will tell you later when it will ready to show. Thanks nurse joy'

Ash exits the Pokémon center and rushes to nearby forest. On the other hand misty gathers some ingredients from the kitchen and mixes them in a big bowl. The house was empty. Only misty is there. She prepares the mixture and puts it in a heart shaped tin and then to oven. _Ash will love it I bet. He likes cake. I have to get ready for Christmas celebration. Today is the biggest day, I am going to confess my feelings. Will he accept it or not._ Misty thinks while waiting for cake to be baked. The oven timer rings. Misty puts out the cake from oven. She decorates it and puts it in refrigerator.

 **So misty is giving a sweet cake, that's nice. What ash will give? A pokeball or something else. He bought a pokeball for himself or for misty. It will be revealed in next chapter. Keep reading and reviewing.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey I got to another chapter, enjoy reading.**

Ash sees a blue pokemon and runs to follow it. The blue pokemon runs towards lake but before he could swim ash catches that pokemon. That was a golduck the pokemon which misty likes. Ash runs towards home. Till sunset he reaches home. All people are waiting for him. As soon as he enters the house misty comes near him and says 'I don't know will you like this but this is for you, happy Christmas'

Ash opens the gift given by misty. When he sees the pink heart shaped cake, his eyes opened widely, his eyes depict that happiness he was feeling that moment stuck for a while and then he slowly walks out of the house, put cake on bench and calls misty. Misty nervously comes to ash and says' what happened, do you liked the gift'

Ash replies 'yes, but I brought you here for your gift'

Misty: what gift, I am really exited

Ash: go golduck!

Wow, i….i am speechless, its fabulous, I am feeling that I am out of the world

Small tears can be seen in her eyes, she was thinking previously that ash doesn't likes her so she doesn't go close to him but when she sees ashs gift she leaves that besides and hugs tightly, after a while she opens her arms from ash and says ' so much thank you'

Ash replies 'so how was my gift'

Ash: Misty: Its brilliant. Ash…I want to say something to you, its very important

Yes, say freely

Misty: Ash…..i…love….you.

Ash stuck there as he is a statue. He was in shock; he never expected that from misty. His eyes widens, he was full of different thoughts. He tries to speak-

Ash: Misty, are you serious?

Misty: Yes I am

Ash: But I don't have these feelings for you, I am not in love with you.

Misty: But….you said you like me

Ash: Yes I did and if I know that you will think like this, I must have not said that.

Misy runs from there. Tears were rolling out of her eyes.

 **So, what will be happening will they meet again, can ash will able to know his love, will he able confess it, will misty talk to him, there are many questions and for the answer you have to wait for next chapter. So guys and girls keep reviewing, weather its good or bad.**


	5. Chapter 5

Here it is! Enjoy reading.  
She was unable to understand what just happened. The only thing she knew that is her heart was broken badly. She was feeling immense regret for what she has done. She was blaming herself. she took her bag and forwards to her gym. She enters the gym closes it. That is not she is quitting but she want to overcome her emotions by gym battling. On the other hand ash was quite upset. He forwards to brock and says Ash: I doesn't mean to hurt her but, I don't want this whole matter, I am confused Brock: Ok, calm down I know misty is a brave girl and she will be not quitting so easily, matter is that she love you idiot Ash: I….I know but, I…..I can't, I don't know about me.  
Brock: Think for a while Ash: Brock, I am missing her but don't know I just taken her as a friend Brock: So, why you didn't eat anything Ash: How can I Brock: Ash, you care for her she means a lot to you Ash: I need some time to think Ash goes to his room and lies down to bed. He thinks-misty said she loves me but I don't know about my feelings I spent such a great time with her. She is my best friend. I feel great in her company. I missed her badly when I was in heonn. Do all these things mean that I love her. He gets up and rushes to cerulean gym. He beats the door and says 'misty! Please open the door I want to talk to you.  
Misty shouts from inside the gym 'get lost'. ash pleads even tears were coming out of his eyes. Misty sees ash crying and immediately opens the door. Ash: Misty please listen to me Misty: I don't want my heart to be broken again Ash: I don't want to hurt you actually I never thought of you like this Misty: You can say that politely but you shouted on me Ash: No I don't want to Misty: Why you came here all the matter is closed Mr. pokemaster Ash: Please don't react like this Misty: Say fast Ash: Misty, I love you Misty: What?  
Ash: Yes, I love you Misty: But you said you don't Ash: Yes, but I thought about you and came to know how important you are to me Misty: Ash!  
Misty tightly hugs ash. Ash blushes and puts his hand on misty's face and hugs her. it was the best moment for them. They came to know about their love. But there is something in misty's past that ash doesn't know. The thing will change ash's life.  
So, what will be that thing, will it affect ash's life negatively or positively? It will be known in next chapter. And please don't forget to give me advice about my mistakes and for what I can do to make it better. And also for praising me heeee heeee I am just joking just give review for what you feel after reading this chapter. 


	6. Chapter 6

**I included here a character which is not real but I have to put it in to enhance my plot. If you are hurt, I apologize. Well, enjoy reading!**  
Ash: misty I really apologize.  
Misty: for what Ash: I hurt you  
Misty: It's ok. Ash hugs misty again with tears rolling out of his eyes. Suddenly misty's phone rings. First she ignores it but later picks it up.  
Misty: Excuse me ash There was a boy with a good and matured voice on the other side of the phone (caller).  
Boy:Hello  
Misty: Yes what you want  
Boy:Calm down misty, why you are reacting like this  
Misty: Please tell me is it something serious  
Boy:No, but I need you  
Misty: You are ok Boy:Yes but you have to meet me now  
Misty: Ok, tell me the address  
Boy:I will message you Misty: Ok by Boy:By sweetie don't worry  
Misty: Thanks Misty ends the phone call and goes back where ash was waiting for her.  
Misty: Ash Ash: Yes what happened why you are in tension?  
Misty: Nothing.  
Ash: Ok now tell me what  
Misty: Actually I want to go for some work now can I?  
Ash: Why are you asking me, go dear Ash smiles. Misty smiles back and picks her bag and after some time she was on road. She thinks while walking-I am lying ash, he loves me I also do but I have some things that I can't tell to him. I don't know how ash will react to this but for while I have to keep this a secret.  
Misty meets a tall handsome boy with sparkling brown eyes and a matured voice. He seems to be a reserved kind of person. His name was Andrew. Misty with that boy enters tall building. They both sit there. Andrew orders cappuccino for misty.  
Misty: You didn't order for yourself  
Andrew:Yes I don't want coffee right now  
Misty: Andrew, what you called me for  
Andrew:We have to go again  
Misty: Now, you know about me and ash, how can I go, I have to talk to him  
Andrew:We have to go  
Misty: But…  
Andrew:Please for me Misty: Ok, I will Thanks  
Misty: Why you are so rude type to : Because I don't love them  
Misty: Oh really so : Ok now I am going  
Misty: Bye Andrew take care.  
Misty stands and walks happily. She sings song and walks through streets. She was the happiest person seen there. That was the amazing moment for her.  
 **Really? Misty was singing songs. And who is this Andrew? This will be revealed in next chapter so keep reading and reviewing ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

She happily walks towards house. When she enters the house, there was a surprise for her. There were all over balloons that could be seen. Misty walks there and sees a girl standing with Ash. Misty was in anger. She was little bit jealous to see a girl standing so close to Ash.

Misty with anger: Ash, what the hell you are doing here.

Ash: Misty here is a surprise or you.

Misty: I don't want any surprise, first tell me who is she?

Ash: Oh she, she is Serena.

Misty: Serena?  
Ash: Yes she travelled with me throughout my Kalos journey.

Misty: So she is your best friend.

Ash: Misty, you are misunderstanding, we are just friends.

Misty: Oh, what a lie.

Serena: Yes misty we are friends, well I don't know you but I can tell you are short tempered girl.

Misty: Whatever

Ash: Mist

Misty: Ash, you know I am a bit possessive about you

Ash: Mist, calm down, I am just preparing surprise for you, and she is helping me Misty: Sorry Serena

Serena: It's ok Misty.

Misty: Nice to meet you.

Serena: Me too, well you both are boyfriend girlfriend.

Misty: Yes…..yes somewhat like that.

Ash: Not like that, we are Mist.

Serena: Yes, you are.

Ash: I know I am not good at this stuff but I bought you a present.  
Misty: What it is

Ash: Well, wait for tomorrow.

Serena: Yes misty just wait a little.

Misty: Hmmmm….  
Misty slowly goes to her room. She settles own and thinks- I am glad I met Ash. That was an amazing moment for me. That bike changed my life. Ash is bit annoying but he is the one whom I love most. He is my soul. I love you Ash.  
Misty sleeps while thinking.

On the other hand in Ash's room.  
Ash thinks- That perplexed me. Why she behaved like a child when she saw Serena with me. If it is because of Serena, what will happen when she will see May, Iris and Dawn? That will be going to be very bad. God help me, it is surprise party for her please don't make me surprised by seeing that she punched me on my face. Ohhh… god please help me!.  
Ash sleeps in tension. It's obvious Misty is a girl who goanna kick him if he does something wrong.  
Sun shines brightly. It was 6 am morning. Misty's phone rings. She picks the phone.

Misty: Andrew

Andrew: Yes sis what are you doing?

Misty: Nothing much, Are you ok?

Andrew: Yes, so what is this mist?  
Misty: What?

Andrew: You and ash

Misty: What

Andrew: Your relationship

Misty: Who told you?  
Andrew: Daisy

Misty: She will be kicked by me.

Andrew: Don't angry I am not a child, I also have a girlfriend.

Misty: I know, but daisy don't have.

Andrew: Hahaha, don't joke mist.

Misty: I am not joking.

Andrew: She is with Tracey.

Misty: Again?  
Andrew: Yes, ok I have go for some work, bye Mist love you.  
At that very moment ash comes to her room to call her. He doesn't want to disturb her so he stands there.  
Misty: I love you too Andrew.  
Ash's eye was widened. He was really shocked. He never expected this by Misty. Tears came out of his eyes.

Ash: Misty you cheated me you are just...  
He controls himself from saying something bad. He runs from there.  
 **Oh no, a big misunderstanding. Will he able to solve that. See it in next chapter, please review and keep reading.**


End file.
